


Just a Tune-up

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Human AU. Anne takes her car in for a tune-up.





	

The garage was always cleanest in the morning. Before all the people could come in with their cars, and before the work began. Alex leaned against her workbench, wondering who her first customer would be. When she saw the gorgeous blonde who walked through the door, she was glad that she was leaning on something.

“Oh, are you open?” asked the woman. “The sign said you were but you still look kind of tired.”

“I always look tired,” said Alex with a shrug. “But yeah, the business is open. What were you after? And what’s your name?” James hadn’t told her that anyone was here, but maybe the woman hadn’t gone past reception. Or maybe he hadn’t gotten out of bed yet.

“Oh, just a tune-up. And I’m Anne, by the way,” said the woman. “Wait here and I’ll bring the car in, if you want?”

“Oh, I can do that,” said Alex.

“I only trust myself driving my car,” said Anne. “Sorry if that offends you.”

“No no, I get it,” said Alex. “I’m the only person I trust driving my rusty old tin can too. Then again, I’m also the only one who can get it to work…”

“Oh, is that the old rust-bucket out the front? I wondered who that belonged to,” said Anne. “I’m not sure if I should trust you with my silver beast if you drive around that.”

“Hey, I’m good at what I do,” said Alex. Anne just chuckled, already walking out the door. Alex pushed the button to open the garage, letting bright sunlight flood her workshop. The morning sun woke her up better than anything else could (which was a good thing, as coffee made her too jittery to work).

The car that slowly drove in was a dazzling, bright silver in the sunlight, but it dulled to a more manageable silvery-grey in the garage. Especially when Alex closed the door again.

“So, what do you think?” asked Anne, getting out of the car.

“It’s certainly a beauty,” said Alex, putting her hand on the hood. It was warm from the sun, and from the engine.

“My pride and joy,” said Anne. “Be gentle with it.” Alex glanced at Anne, trying to gather her courage.

“Do I also have to be gentle with you?” asked Alex, hoping that her words wouldn’t offend the other woman.

“Oh, I’m hardly breakable,” said Anne, stepping closer to her. “But I was wondering if I should be gentle with you.” Her voice was a purr, and Alex felt her heart race. And when Anne kissed her, Alex’s face burned and her body tingled.

“One sec,” said Alex, pulling away for a moment. She walked over to her little office and pressed the button to call James. While she waited for him to answer, she checked her hands. They were clean, because she hadn’t touched any cars yet and her car hadn’t needed any extra encouragement to work this morning.

Alex heard a rustle of fabric behind her, and she turned to see Anne taking her bra off. Her heart raced as the bra fell to the (mercifully clean) floor.

“Yeah, Alex, what is it?” asked James.

“Don’t disturb me for the next few minutes,” said Alex, her heart thundering.

“Minutes? Oh, Alex, we’re girls, we can take longer than that,” said Anne, and Alex knew that James had heard by his sigh.

“Okay, but you owe me,” said James. Alex made an affirmative noise and then took her finger off the button before Anne kissed her again. Anne’s hands went under Alex’s shirt, feeling soft on her skin, and Alex stopped kissing for a moment so that her shirt could be removed and discarded on the floor.

“Now, this is a pair of marvellous tits,” said Anne, cupping Alex’s breasts in her hands. “You could easily get more business if you put yourself on your signage. Maybe in a bikini.” Alex moaned as Anne closed her mouth over her nipple, nipping at the sensitive flesh.

“What, and have a bunch of guys ogling me? No thanks,” said Alex. Her pussy ached, so she fumbled at the fly of her jeans until she finally unzipped them. Immediately, her hand was inside her jeans and rubbing at her panties, though that didn’t help much.

“Oh, Alex, why should I take you on a workbench when there is a much more comfortable place right here?” said Anne, gesturing towards her car.

“Well, if you’re offering,” said Alex. She followed Anne over to the car, leaving her jeans at the workbench. She could collect her clothes later. Anne unzipped her short denim skirt and stepped out of it, still wearing her high heels and a pair of panties. Anne laughed.

“Either close your mouth or put it to better use,” said Anne. Rather than closing her mouth, though, Alex just smiled and walked Anne backwards. Anne’s eyes were dark with lust as she opened her car door and ducked inside. Alex just managed to avoid hitting her head as she followed Anne into the car, and then she went to work pulling Anne’s panties down and kissing her neck and down her chest. Anne moaned, already wet by the time Alex’s tongue reached her pussy. Anne moaned again as Alex slipped her tongue in, arching her back and sliding her fingers into Alex’s hair. She grinned, delighted at the scenario unfolding before her. She’d shaved and put on her best underwear for just this possibility. Though Alex was better with her tongue than Anne had expected.

Anne could feel herself dripping onto the leather upholstery, but she would happily pay to have that cleaned. Now her car would also be a wonderful reminder of this encounter. Alex’s tongue moved over her pussy a little faster, flicking her clit and making her moan louder and move her hips. She pulled Alex’s head in closer by her hair, wanting more of that delightful tongue. And Alex gave it to her, darting her tongue in and out and swirling it around. Anne moaned even louder as she came, tilting her head back as much as she was able to in the small space.

“Did you like that?” asked Alex, licking her lips and looking at Anne. The other woman panted and moaned softly as she came down, looking up at Alex with half-lidded eyes.

“What, are you blind and deaf?” Anne retorted. “Of course I liked it. And I would also like to return the favour.” She trailed her fingers down Alex’s body, surprised to find that the woman was completely naked now and wetter than expected.

“I was, uh…” Alex began to explain, but Anne just grinned and plunged her fingers in, making Alex’s words trail off into a moan. Anne moved her fingers in and out, her other hand moving down to deal with Alex’s clit. Alex moaned loudly at the extra stimulation, arching her back and moving her head down to kiss Anne. The position wasn’t entirely comfortable, but Alex felt and sounded so wonderful that Anne didn’t care about any discomfort. Still, though, she was grateful when Alex moaned loudly and clamped down around Anne’s fingers. But then, Anne smiled and kept moving her fingers on Alex’s clit. She wanted to see how loud the woman could get.

Alex could barely believe how good Anne was making her feel. Her body writhed on top of Anne’s, every inch of it tingling, and her moans were so loud that she knew she’d be embarrassed about it later. She knew that she was moaning Anne’s name, and that she’d never come this hard before, but she almost forgot everything else when Anne hooked her fingers and brought her over the edge one more time.

Anne decided to remove her fingers from Alex after the woman screamed her second orgasm, not wanting her partner to pass out on her. That had happened once. Alex moaned as she came down, lying down on top of Anne.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep on me,” said Anne.

“I think I’m done,” said Alex, panting. “Sorry, I know you wanted it to go longer.”

“That was just me teasing,” said Anne. “We can’t take too long… at least, not here.” She grinned, and Alex’s heart skipped a beat at the prospect.

“Well, you have my number,” said Alex.

“Only your business one,” said Anne. “I can’t just go ringing your business for a booty call, now, can I?”

“I’ll put my mobile number on your receipt,” said Alex, leaning in to steal another kiss. As she pulled away, she saw the wetness gleaming on the seat from their activities. “And I’ll clean the car for you for free since I made most of the mess.”

“Thank you,” Anne cooed, and kissed her again.


End file.
